


Love and Happiness

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Love, Romance, Season 2 promo feels, Skye and Coulson are the head of SHIELD, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 promo feels ficlet.  Just what I want the new SHIELD to be like after everyone gets over their moodiness.  Title taken from the Al Green song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Happiness

They watched the house from across the street, sitting casually in the rented vehicle, eyes on the schoolbus pulling away.

The boy left standing on the curb shrugged off his backpack.

Coulson watched as Skye's hand touched the glass on the window, with a happy sigh, reaching towards him.

The door of the house opened and a smile and open arms greeted him.

"You know, when you came after me," she started. "When I felt so trapped, and saw that door open...you standing on the other side? I've never felt so much like I belonged."

Ace Petersen ran into the arms of his aunt as Skye smiled.

She turned over her shoulder and glanced at Coulson.

" _You do belong._ "

He wasn't quite smiling her, but there was something behind his eyes and she couldn't help but think he was watching her this whole time as much as he was watching Ace.

"That sounds _so_ professional," she said, turning back to watch Ace walk up the steps and into the house.

"Coming from my boss."

She was provoking him, but after all, this was one of their few moments alone since this whirlwind started. And looking at Ace was reminding her of feelings that had been left unspoken, buried under training and building and running.

"I'm... _not exactly_ just your boss, Skye."

She shifted in the seat slightly and kept her eyes towards the house. Waiting.

She was going to have to wait.

"Right," she began.

"I was starting to miss dinners at the Richmond," Coulson started abruptly.

Skye had read his file, some of the things in it felt distant now, some of them still felt very present.

"Miss... _Audrey_ ," Coulson said. "Her laughter. Even at my dumb jokes."

"She'd still probably love to hear one of your dumb jokes," Skye said.

"I dove back in after New York. TAHITI, really. Convincing myself that everything was back to normal, that the nagging feelings, that small voice...I didn't need to listen to it."

"Welcome to the new normal," she said flatly.

His thumb was resting against his mouth. He was staring at her again.

"What?"

"I used to want that," he said, nodding towards the window. At the neighborhood, the houses, the busy people going about their normal lives.

"And you don't anymore?" she asked.

His eyebrows knotted together briefly and she could see he was flirting with something internally.

"It just looks different now," he said, turning the ignition and shifting the car into gear.

"I hope Ace is happy," Skye said, glancing back at the house. "I wish we could've done more for them. I wish _SHIELD_ could have."

Pulling out into the street, he said, "Now we can."

"Things have finally started to come together," she said, excitedly. "And you know I love being Ms. Welcome Wagon."

"You _are_ the best," he smiled. "I was right."

"And you're not so bad yourself, Mr. Director," she grinned, elbowing him from the passenger side at his pleased expression. "I saw you with that agent the other day, Franco, he lost his cool, mouthing off. The way you calmed him down, showed him how he was fighting himself. A far cry from your earlier days, when _I_ first joined the team."

"I treated you like you were an angel," he replied, making a face.

"Yeah," she answered. "Because, _I was_. But Ward, not so much."

"Ward was HYDRA," he said, looking at her with a touch of annoyance.

Skye just laughed a him as he rolled his eyes.

"You've changed, you know," she said with an appraising look.

"I probably earned another fifty years," he said, pursing his lips, a little dazed by the thought.

"More dignified, perhaps," she said, watching his eyebrows reach into his forehead. "Just as handsome as the day I met you."

She raised her own eyebrows seeing if he would rise to the challenge.

"If I wasn't here," he started, staring back.

"Oh, _don't_ ," she groaned, leaning back her head against the seat.

"No, seriously. Would you still do this?  Without me?"

"I would," she said. "But not because of this. Because of _you_."

"I see," he said with a hush, drifting, almost running a light and suddenly stopping.

"Skye," he said, after they had waited a moment in silence.

She turned toward him.

"Phil," she answered, teasingly, fluttering her eyes.

He leaned across the console between them, and kissed her, very softly. His eyes lingering open to watch hers close.

"You are loved," he said, as she opened her eyes. "And we have built this. Together."

"I'm glad we're talking about this," she answered, her hand stealing across the seat to rest on his arm.

"Or, less talking?" he smirked, and kissed her again, this time more deeply.

Until a cacophony of honks tore them apart.

"Oh, shit," he said, shifting the car back into gear and he cut through the intersection.

"When do we have to be back?" she asked.

"We have all afternoon," he said, grinning at her.

"Then, let's," she said, intertwining her fingers with his.


End file.
